überKewl
by XxRhythm-BreakxX
Summary: Mix craziness with the InuGang and get, salad, flamingos, a bloody Naraku, and cops with donuts.Rated T for minor language, rating might go up later.
1. Drunk Ppl & Pranks

**überKewl**

(Crazier than crazy!)

Okay. Mix 1 cup of the 'Baby got back' song by Sir-mix-a-lot with 1 cup of salad, add a pinch of OOCness-ness, and 2 gallons of craziness.

Bake in your socks for 2 hours and let it cool for five minutes.

Disclaimer: Huh? I dissed a claimer? I SWEAR I DIDN'T BET ON IT! Oh... OH... Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else... Copyright 2005...

MOO-COW -Scene or time change

MOO-COW

Kagome Higurashi sat up in her bed, covered in sweat. Damn her house got hot in the summer. She looked over at her alarm clock, it read 7:45am, she might as well start getting ready for school. She trudged over to her closet and picked her school uniform out of the massive amount of clothes. She took her pajamas off and put the uniform on.

Kagome, who was exhausted, stumbled over to her bed and collapsed on it, sleep threatening to take over her, she once again got up and made her way over to her dresser and brushed her hair, deciding to do something different, she put her hair up in a bun.

Once Kagome was satisfied enough to step outside of the shrine, she went downstairs and into the kitchen, everyone was just finishing up breakfast, she sighed, wondering why no one ever told her anything, I mean, she could be sleeping and her grandpa could die, and no one would wake her!

"Ah, sorry dear, I told Souta to wake you, I guess he forgot!" Kagome's mother said, cheerful as usual, Kagome looked at Souta, who threw her a sheepish smile, Kagome seethed. Forced to eat a granola bar; again.

She grabbed a few chocolate chip granola bars and walked over to the front door, putting on her shoes, she ran outside, eating the granola bars as she went.

MOO-COW

Kagome arrived on school grounds, just in time too, once she set foot in the building, the warning bell rang. She ran over to her locker, forgetting that she didn't bring anything. She sighed and walked into her classroom, to be greeted with whispers. Suddenly Houjo was by her side, looking confident as ever, Kagome knew what was coming next.

"Kagome, I would be honored...well... Will you be my wife!" Houjo asked, okay, so maybe Kagome didn't always know what would come next. Apparently, the whole class heard, because all the whispering stopped and the next thing she knew, all eyes were on them.

'What the hell? I honestly think he's drunk, or he got dared to ask me...' Kagome thought to herself, she looked at her friends, they gave her a look that said, 'You reject, you crazy!'

So much for friends being there for you.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and decided that she didn't want to go to school anymore, so she turned around and suddenly bolted out the door and out of the school, she was NEVER going to school again, okay, so she would never get into Tokyo University, she didn't really care. All that really mattered was getting the Shikon Jewel and killing Naraku, who pretty much had the whole thing anyway.

Kagome suddenly heard police sirens behind her; she ducked behind a bush as they stopped right by her.

"Higurashi! Come out with your hands behind your head!" One of the officers yelled, Kagome did as she was instructed.

"What are you doing, running away from school?" One of the officers asked, Kagome made up an excuse.

"One of the boys tried and force me to marry him, so I ran away from him..." Kagome said, looking at the ground, trying to create a sad air around her. The cops looked sympathetic.

"Oh, okay" they said in unison and drove away.

Kagome had a dumbfounded look on her face.

'The donuts must've gotten to them' Kagome thought before running home as fast as she could.

MOO-COW

'Yes! Kagome is coming back today!' Inuyasha thought, sitting in the God Tree, as usual, everything was going smoother than normal, Shippou hadn't even bothered him the whole 2 days that Kagome was gone.

Miroku hadn't either... wait, something was going on here, or, maybe they just learned not to mess with him while kagome was gone,

Inuyasha was betting on the second one, but then he started doubting it and his mind leaned towards the first one, as they always were planning annoying and unusual things to get to him.

Inuyasha just decided to count his blessings and not bother himself anymore about it.

MOO-COW

Somewhere in the bushes, Miroku and Shippou were spying on Inuyasha, getting ready for their master plan, which involved gum, water, and salad.

Shippou sneaked over towards the direction of the well, it was time for phase one, bubblegum crisis.

When he was in his desired position, he winked at Miroku, who stuffed a wad of gum in his mouth and started chewing.

Shippou transformed into kagome and walked over to the tree Inuyasha was lounging in; Inuyasha spotted 'Kagome' and looked surprised.

"Back already?" he asked, jumping down from his tree, 'Kagome' nodded.

Miroku snuck up behind Inuyasha and spit the gum in his hair; Inuyasha whirled around and growled at the monk.

"What did you do Miroku!"

Shippou turned back into his regular self and grabbed the salad in the bucket to the far left, along with the bucket of mud, while Inuyasha was busy threatening Miroku, Shippou ran up to Inuyasha and poured the mud all over him, then, he dropped the salad over his head.

Inuyasha was pissed now.

Miroku and Shippou took this as a chance to run and ran far, far away, laughing like maniacs.

Inuyasha growled. He would deal with them later, right now, he needed to go take a bath and wash this shit off of himself.

So he was off, in the great quest of finding a hot spring...

MOO-COW

Kagome walked through the front door. Forgetting to take off her shoes, she ran upstairs and grabbed her huge yellow backpack, making sure she had everything she needed; she went back downstairs and wrote a note for her mom, who was most likely out, as she hadn't seen her yet.

She went out the back door and walked over to the well house, sliding open the door; she went inside, closing it carefully behind her.

She ran over to the well in the center of the room, planted her hand on the wooden frame and swung her legs over it. Dropping in the well, she felt the familiar feeling that she was in water as she was transported through time...

MOO-COW

THE END! Lol, just kidding, what do ya think? Don't go flaming already! It's only the first chapter! It WILL get better, whether you believe me or not: P


	2. Naraku!

**überKewl**

kawaii meeh: Of course I don't take it as a flame! I take it as constructive criticism! Yes, I know. I should elaborate more on the situations, I always do that on the first chapter...

zariena: Hmm, I wonder where Sango was too? Ah well, I'll put her in more this chapter.

CandleFlame: It gets more random, trust me.

A huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!

123 - scene or time change

Kagome climbed out of the well, she was back in the Feudal Era at last. She heaved her heavy backpack over her shoulder and started making her way towards the forest that lay ahead of her, she hoped Inuyasha wouldn't get mad at her again for leaving, well, that was wishful thinking, he always got mad at her.

123

Inuyasha was about to jump in the water when he smelt Kagome. 'This better be her for real' he thought as he took off at full speed towards the direction he had smelt her.

'Hmm, maybe she'll let me borrow a towel or something' Inuyasha added, looking down at himself while running.

123

Kagome was making her way to Kaede's village when she abruptly stopped. She saw something brown and green heading towards her. What WAS it? A demon? She hoped Inuyasha would smell her and come for her before it was too late.

Wait, it wasn't a demon, but... Inuyasha? There was no mistaking the ears and the red outfit, well, the BROWN outfit apparently.

Inuyasha stopped infront of her, Kagome looked at him for a moment before falling onto the ground and bursting out in laughter.

"Inu-Inuyasha!" She asked while still laughing, Inuyasha did not look amused.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Look, can I borrow a towel so I can go wash this stuff off?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently. Kagome settled down and got off the ground. She picked up her backpack and opened it, pulling out a towel, she handed it to Inuyasha who grabbed it out of her hand very rude-like.

"Thanks, see you later." He said, running back to the hot spring he was at earlier.

Kagome was shocked, did he just say thank you? To her? Ah, whatever, She shrugged and continued her way to Kaede's village.

123

Kagome was welcomed into Kaede's hut with a yell of 'PERVERT' and the sound of someone getting smacked. Kagome sighed, at least she knew Sango and Miroku aren't being weird, unlike Inuyasha, who was, apparently.

'Really, I mean, who covers themselfs in mud and leaves and then decides to go wash off? Well, besides two year olds, but still...' Kagome thought, reflecting on Inuyasha's strange behavior.

Shippou spotted Kagome and jumped into her arms, smiling deviously.

"So, did ya see Inuyasha?" He asked, the smile still on his face, Kagome nodded her head yes. "Looked kinda funny, didn't he?" The kitsune asked, Kagome knew something was up.

"What did you do Shippou?" Kagome asked, sternness layered in her voice, Shippou smiled and told Kagome all about him and Miroku's little prank on Inuyasha, Sango, interested as well, listened in.

By the time Shippou was done telling the story, Kagome and Sango were laughing and Miroku and Shippou were grinning with pride in what they did. Their fun and laughter was ruined when someone, SOMEONE, entered the hut.

"What are you idiots laughing about?" Inuyasha asked rudely, drying off his hair with the towel Kagome had lent him, Miroku decided this was a time to say something cheeky.

"Why do you want to know, Inuyasha?"

"Don't get cheeky with me monk, or I'll rip you into shreds!"

'Hmm, how does he know I was being cheeky? Can he read minds? I wonder...' Miroku pondered to himself.

Kagome decided it was time to interfere. "Sit" she said simply, Inuyasha went flying into the ground.

Suddenly a dark aura, plus the smell of blood caught their senses, they looked at each other then at the door, where Naraku stood, covered in the red substance.

"Hey wench/Miko/thing, do ya have any soap?" Naraku asked the dumbfounded Kagome, who was surprised he would even ask such a question.

"What happened to you?" The Inu-gang asked Naraku in unison, Naraku face-faulted.

"Kanna had a little...um...accident" Naraku told then before fleeing off back to his castle, totally forgetting about the soap.

"Damn, that was random" Sango said, everyone agreed with her. Kilala looked up from her sleeping place in curiosity.

'Hmm, I wonder why creepy bloody guy was here..' The cat demon wondered to itself. Shrugging it off, well, shrugging as best you can for a cat, Kilala started to lick her paws.

"So... I'm hungry..." Shippou said, trying to change the subject, everyone forgot about Naraku and agreed, Inuyasha demanded ramen, as usual. Everyone sighed.

"Okay... I have to go get some water, care to come with me Sango?" Kagome asked her friend, Sango nodded, and so they were off, to the river/stream/thing!

"Ah, a little peace and relaxation, nice from all the random things that have been happening lately, me not appearing in the first chapter, naraku coming over..." Sango rambled, Kagome nodded.

"Well, here we are! Gee, I almost fell into the water, better watch where I'm going!" Kagome exclaimed, Sango laughed and filled up the canister with water, The duo headed back, but, little did they know, they were being followed...

123

BWAHAHA! Who is the culprit... I wonder. Sorry for the short chapter, but I kinda got like... writers block after Kagome and Sango headed back.

Yeah, well, anyway, I think this chapter was a bit better than the first one, my friend always says, the more you write, the better it gets, or something like that, uhhh... yeah. 3rd chapter will be up, next time, I'll be aiming for 5 pages on Microsoft word!


	3. MJ Wannabe

**überKewl**

kawaii meeh: Huh? Well... thanks for wishing me good luck, and I think I'm going to let on about Kanna's accident.

CandleFire: BWAHAHA! Of course it's random! I AM the ruler of randomness-ness-ness after all! XD

JulieMRose989: Are you crazy? I'm trying to be serious...here! AHAHA! Old man! XDD

OoOo - scene or time change

Warning: Kanna's accident is kind of... stupid.

OoOo

"Kagome, Sango, move out of the way." Inuyasha instructed as soon as the two girls arrived. They looked confused but did what Inuyasha asked anyway.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and chopped down the tree behind the girls, everyone sighed. It was Naraku again.

"Oh god, what do you want now?" Inuyasha asked, putting his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I forgot to get the soap from the wench/miko/thing" Naraku replied stupidly.

"Uh, hello? My name is Kagome, thankyouverymuch!" Kagome corrected Naraku. Everyone ignored her; they were more interested in the still-bloody half-demon in front of them.

"now, hand over the soap, or I will be forced to tell you what happened to Kanna!" Naraku threate... wait. Well, it wasn't really much of a threat; it was more of a curiosity booster for the Inu-gang.

"Ok, then tell us what happened" Sango said. Sitting down, she waited patiently for Naraku to explain. Everyone followed suite.

"Are you SURE you want to know?" Naraku asked, wondering why he was even talking to them, and why they weren't fighting him at all.

Everyone nodded.

Naraku started the story.

_Flashback_

Naraku woke up and got out of bed, walking out of his room he was surprised to see the castle drenched in blood.

'What the hell?' he mentally asked himself, investigating more; he eventually came across Kanna who was bleeding all over the place.

"What happened?" He demanded, Kanna looked up at him and tried to speak, but ended up puking up blood, Naraku, who was right next to her, got it all.

"PAH! SICK! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Naraku roared, drawing his sword, he cut Kanna up, which resulted in blood squirting all over him, disgusted, he ran off to go find the school girl and steal the soap stuff she always carried around with her when she took baths.

_End Flashback_

"Whoa, wait... YOU WATCH KAGOME TAKE BATHS!" Inuyasha yelled. He drew his sword and tried to kill Naraku, but Naraku was too quick. He turned on his heel and sped off towards the forest, presumably going back to his castle.

"Ugh, Michael Jackson wanna-be" kagome said, clearly disgusted that her greatest enemy watched her bathe.

"kagome, you do know that Michael was proven innocent..." Miroku commented, which earned him a slap from Sango. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She yelled at him.

"who is Michael Jackson?" Shippou asked, looking at Kagome curiously.

"Oh, nobody, just some person" She replied, Shippou nodded and continued with petting Kirara, who purred.

"I'll get him one of these days..." Inuyasha quietly swore. Who wouldn't want to get him? Naraku? Spying on Kagome? Inuyasha was outraged.

"ok Inuyasha, we all know you're upset about Naraku..." Miroku started, Inuyasha cut him off.

"I AM NOT UPSET!" He yelled, grabbing Miroku's staff and bonking him on the head with it.

"Sure, sure, you keep telling yourself that..." Shippou said. Which earned him a glare from Inuyasha.

"so... who wants that ramen?" Kagome asked, everyone yelled 'I do!' simultaneously.

"Geez, finally, if Naraku hadn't come around, I could have been done eating by now!" Inuyasha said, annoyance layered in his voice.

"Of course you would be done Inuyasha, seeing as you inhale your food..." Miroku said, Shippou sniggered.

"Ah, shuddup!" Inuyasha barked at them. They sighed and looked at the pot of ramen.

OoOo

"mmm! That was good!" Inuyasha said happily as he finished off his ramen, kagome looked at him. She wasn't even a quarter of the way done with her ramen!

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't inhale your food!" Sango scolded.

"Ah, whatever, who are you, my mother?" Inuyasha snapped, Sango sighed and continued eating.

"You're a meanie!" Shippou came to Sango's defense. Inuyasha ignored him and walked out of the hut, going to go sit and think.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked no one in particular, everyone shrugged.

OoOo

'Stupid fox, stupid humans' Inuyasha thought as he sat in his favorite tree, he had a tendency to think these type of thoughts when he was angry, and right now, I suppose you could say he was angry. As he sat there he started to calm down a bit.

"What am I saying, I'm the one who is stupid, pissing everyone off..." he said out loud. Shaking his head clear of all thoughts that were previously there, he drifted off to sleep.

OoOo

"hmm, do you think we should go and see what Inuyasha is up too?" Miroku asked, everyone nodded their heads no.

"He's probably brooding in a tree, as usual" Shippou said, everyone agreed, except for Kagome.

"I think I'll go see what he's doing, be right back guys" She said, waving back at her friends, she took off towards the direction of the god tree, which she was 99.9 sure Inuyasha was in.

OoOo

She looked up, Inuyasha was sleeping. Kagome grinned evilly, now was her perfect chance to get him back for earlier.

With a deep breath, kagome suddenly shouted out the word, 'SIT'. Inuyasha woke up as she said it, and found himself plummeting down to the earth. He braced himself for some major impact.

A cracking sound was heard as Inuyasha hit the ground. Kagome winced, she didn't think he was going to break any bones.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, making sure he wasn't dead, he let out a stream of colorful language as Kagome helped him sit up.

"What's broken? Do you know?" She inquired. Inuyasha growled.

"What is this? 20 questions? Of course I know what's broken, my arm is" he told her, kagome looked at the ground.

"Sorry." She mumbled, Inuyasha looked at her. "don't worry, it will heal up by tomorrow or maybe tonight". Kagome smiled, she helped him up and walked with him back to the village so Kaede could get him arm wrapped up, if she could find her that is, Kaede seemed to be busier than usual...

OoOo

"What happened to ye?" Kaede asked Inuyasha, who was surprised they could find her. Inuyasha told her that kagome had sat him from 20 feet up. Kaede looked at kagome, who blushed. "it was an accident" she said. Kaede smiled and finished wrapping Inuyasha's arm up. "there ye go, it should be fine by tomorrow." Inuyasha said nothing and walked out of the hut, kagome walked out after him.

"the least you could have said was thank you!" She told him, he looked at her.

'Feh' was his smart-mouthed reply.

Kagome 'humph'd and stalked away.

'Gee, there I go again, pissing everyone off' Inuyasha thought.

He thought about it for a moment and ran off in the direction that kagome ran off in.

OoOo

He found her leaning against a tree, looking annoyed.

"Kagome?" He got her attention. He walked over to her slowly and sat down next to her, taking a deep breath, he continued. "Um... well... Kagome, I'm... sorry." Kagome looked at him.

"Is it really that hard for you to say sorry? You didn't have to apologize you know." She said, Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"Let's head back, the others are probably wondering what we are up to, and knowing Miroku, well, yeah." Kagome said softly, Inuyasha smiled, knowing the monks perverted mind like the back of his hand.

OoOo (WTF? I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HUMOR FIC! NOT SOME DEEP SHIZ!)

"I wonder what's taking Kagome so long..." Shippou wondered out loud. A perverted grin spread across Miroku's face. "You'll know when you're older" He said. Sango slapped him.

"Well, speak of the devil, here she comes right now! Inuyasha is with her too!" Sango exclaimed, everyone turned to look at them, they were holding hands.

"wow, now that's a change, I knew I was right about what they were doing!" Miroku said happily. Everyone stared at him, even Kirara.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled, hitting him on the head with Hiraikotsu. Kagome walked up to them, looking confused. Inuyasha as well.

"Miroku and his nasty thoughts" Sango filled them in, they nodded knowingly.

"And they call you a monk" Inuyasha said, everyone laughed except Miroku.

"Well, I think I'll be going to bed now... so Uhh... see ya!" Miroku said quickly, grabbing the sleeping bag Kagome had supplied him with.

"ya know, I think we should all go to bed. We are going hunting for Shikon Shards tomorrow after all" Kagome said, everyone agreed with her, they all set up their sleeping arrangements and said their goodnights, Inuyasha went outside to go sleep in the nearest tree.

OoOo (9:00pm - 6:00am)

Inuyasha woke up at the crack of dawn, due to a strange dream about Sesshoumaru smelling flowers in a pink field. He decided to go wake everyone else up, so he jumped out of the tree and headed for Kaede's hut, once he got there, he was surprised to see that everyone else was already awake.

"Oh, good morning Inuyasha, we were just about to eat breakfast! I brought some cheese for you!" Kagome exclaimed happily, Inuyasha almost drooled, cheese was his favorite food next to ramen, he grabbed a block of cheese and shoved it all in his mouth. Everyone stared at him.

"Whut? Nefer see anywah eet ceese eefore?" he asked. They still stared.

"Huh? What did he say?" Shippou asked, Inuyasha looked at him, swallowed the cheese and answered him. "I SAID, Never seen anyone eat cheese before." Shippou gave him a strange look. "No, actually I haven't" he said as-a-matter-of-factly. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Over to the right of the hanyou, Sango and Kagome were whispering.

"Wow, I'm surprised he didn't choke" Sango whispered, Kagome agreed and looked at Inuyasha, who was giving them 'The look'. Kagome smiled innocently and turned back to Sango.  
Inuyasha glared.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who looked as if he was going to blow up.

"Inuyasha, I think you need to go let off some stress, go punch a tree or something" he said, trying to be serious.

"FINE!" he yelled, going outside and chopping down several trees.

"Wow." Everyone said in unison.

When Inuyasha came back, he was covered in woodchips.

Shippou started laughing and everyone else joined in, except Inuyasha. Who just stood there looking angry as usual.

"Shut up or I'll kill you all!" He yelled. Everyone stopped laughing.

'Has he finally snapped?' They all thought at the same time, Kagome decided to get him therapy in her time.

"C'mon Inuyasha, we are going to my time" she said suddenly, Inuyasha stared at her with a 'yeah right' look on his face. She grabbed his clawed hand and dragged him off towards the well, Inuyasha, well, he was mad.

Once Kagome got Inuyasha inside her house, she picked up the phone book and called many skilled psychologists. She finally got him an appointment at some place called Tokyo Mental Institute. Tomorrow at 1:00pm.

When Kagome told him that she had got him a meeting with a psychologist, he was outraged. Of course. There was no way in hell she was going to drag him to some psychologist's place and make him talk about his feelings!

'Feh' was all he said the rest of the night, until Kagome confronted him about it, you think she was scared of some immature half-demon? No way.

Kagome sat Inuyasha and started yelling at him.

"Inuyasha! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE TWO YEARS OLD, THIS MIGHT ACTUALLY HELP YOU, SO GET OVER IT, YOU ARE GOING AND THAT IS FINAL!" She yelled, she knew she must've hurt his ears, but she didn't care. Inuyasha got up and growled at her.

"Fine wench, I'll go! HAPPY?" He yelled right back at her, Kagome nodded her head yes.

OoOo (Time boost, it was 7:30pm, and now it is 9:00pm, yes I know, really long time)

It was now nighttime, Inuyasha's day was pretty uneventful, besides the fact that he ate lunch and dinner and watched TV with Souta in-between meals, now he was getting ready for bed. He decided to sleep on the floor in Kagome's room. As it was probably going to rain tonight, according to the news. Waking up drenched in rain did not sound appealing to him.

He was waiting outside the door, waiting for Kagome to get dressed, when she finally let him in, it had already been about 10 minutes.

He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from Kagome and went over on the floor to go to bed, kagome smiled and turned out all the lights, walking over to her bed, she pulled the covers up over her.

"Goodnight Inuyasha" She said softly, sleep taking over her...

OoOo

BWAHAHA! HAHAHA! Hi... finally! I was blowing this off for like, two days! The chapter was okay to me... I guess... I wrote like, half of it at 2:00am and the other half really early when I was super tired... I wanted to do something else for Kanna's accident, but then I forgot, so I was stuck with my original idea... Peace people! Tell me what you think!


	4. Goin' to the PLACE!

1**überKewl**

Ah, hey people, it's August 12th over here! NOOOO! SCHOOL! IN A MONTH! aghhhh!

Ok, yeah, I'll stop... Now, on with the crazy arse story! Ack., last chapter had too much dialogue in it and not a lot of description, I'm gonna try and fix that habit.

7-11 - scene or time change

7-11

When Inuyasha woke up, it was already 12:00pm, he looked at the clock again to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. They weren't. He was surprised he didn't wake up early as usual. Oh well. He got up from his 'bed' and went downstairs and into the kitchen to find that everyone was eating lunch.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha! I was just about to wake you up" Kagome said before taking a bite out of her bologna sandwich. Inuyasha just ignored her and sat down, not really thinking about anything except the fact that he was going to be sitting in some weirdo's office in about an hour.

He couldn't take it anymore, he decided to use the plea tactic.

Inuyasha kneeled infront of Kagome, acting at if she was about to kill him. "Please, Kagome! Won't you re-consider? At all?" He asked, receiving stares from her family members, not knowing what was going on... at all.

"No Inuyasha, you are going." Kagome said sternly. Inuyasha looked up at her and gave her the puppy-dog eyes. "I already said NO Inuyasha, if you don't stop I'm going to s-I-t you into the next century!" Kagome yelled.

'God, what is she, PMS-ING?' Inuyasha mentally asked himself, wincing at Kagome's tone of voice. He knew she would do it too. He got off the ground and sat down in the chair, practically having a staring contest with Kagome's family.

"So uh... Inuyasha, would you like a sandwich?" Kagome's mother asked politely, Inuyasha nodded his head yes, his stomach growling lightly, giving him the clue that he was clearly hungry. Kagome's mother laughed and went over by the counter to prepare the sandwich. She quickly made it, put it on a paper plate and served it to Inuyasha, who tried to eat normal, and was failing horribly.

Kagome sighed.

After Inuyasha was done with his sandwich, Kagome announced that it was time to go. Inuyasha froze.

"Inuyasha, come ON!" Kagome yelled, practically dragging Inuyasha out the door by his ear, she got him down the steps and shoved him in the car. She made sure he put his seatbelt on before she even got in the car, she went on the other side of the car and sat next to Inuyasha, her mom was going to drive, she originally wanted to drive, but her mother Yea that she only had her permit. (I don't think you're legally aloud to drive with only a permit...Well, I don't know..)

Her mom had a point.

As usual.

Kagome's mom climbed in the drivers seat a few moments later and started up the car, and then they were off!

7-11

DUN DUN DUN! Oh god, I am so sorry about the short-azz chappie! If you noticed, my writing style had changed, not so much dialogue, if you didn't notice, oh well, so what I'm pretty much saying here is... It's a filler. Yea, this chapter is a filler. If you have no clue what that is, just go along and leave a review and tell me how it was!


	5. What's wrong wit you?

**überKewl**

siren66: AH! THAT is what I was going to make her accident be! Ah well, too late now I suppose. Maybe I'll fix that... maybe...

CandleFire: YOU HAVE FOOD! OMGOMGOMG GIVE ME SOME! Dude, I'm starving...

JulieMRose989: Ah, thank you for letting me know that. Let's just say her mom is driving for... various reasons... . ...

Shiz, I'm running out of border ideas, so I'm gonna have to use the default. Give me ideas people!

* * *

Finally, they arrived, just in time too. Everyone got out of the car and walked inside, which resulted in a few stares due to Inuyasha's red outfit and baseball cap. The people quickly went back to their own business after receiving a few glares from Inuyasha.

They walked up to the desk clerk.

"hello, may I help you?" The clerk asked.

"um, yes, we have an appointment scheduled for Inuyasha Higurashi" Kagome told the clerk, who immediately started typing on the computer after she said it. They decided to use their last name as Inuyasha probably didn't have one. Even if he did, well, he wasn't telling apparently.

"Ah, yes, Inuyasha. You have an appointment with Dr. Yamato. Miss Higurashi, I need you to sign some papers." The clerk said, handing a bunch of papers and a pen to Kagome, who handed it to her mom. They walked over to a table and sat down.

Kagome's mom started signing the papers with unbelievable speed.

Within minutes, the elder Higurashi had finished signing the mountain of papers, she went back over to the clerks desk and handed the papers to her, who turned around in her swivel chair and filed them.

Another 5 minutes passed. Then, a guy walked into the room holding a clipboard, shouting Inuyasha's name, Kagome and her mom stood up. Grabbing onto Inuyasha's arms they helped him get up and walk into the doctors room, which had a nice toned theme to it.

"Ah, Inuyasha, sit down." Some guy said, all 3 of them turned around to be face-to-face with a brown haired guy, who looked to be in his late 40's. Inuyasha, who didn't want to get sat, sat down in some chair that looked to be made out of memory foam and cotton.

Kagome and her mother waved to Inuyasha and walked out the door, going to wait in the waiting room.

"Now, do you know why you are here?" The doctor asked Inuyasha, who was randomly playing with a strand of his hair.

"No, why?" Inuyasha replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Deep inside though, he knew damn well why he was there. Because everyone thought he was a crackpot.

"Because, everyone thinks you are a crackpot" the doctor said. Inuyasha sat straight up, looking at the doctor as though he could read minds. Which he probably could. You never knew with doctors.

"Now, let's talk about your feelings..." The doctor said, Inuyasha relaxed and told the doctor a rigged version of his past. The doctor listened, scribbling notes on the pad he held in his hand.

After Inuyasha was done, the doctor nodded. Then, he got up and went in a cabinet, pulling out multiple pieces of paper.

"What are those for?" Inuyasha asked curiously, the doctor didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to Inuyasha and sat in front of him. He practically shoved the paper in his face.

"What do you see on this piece of paper?" He asked. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment.

"People?" he tried, the doctor considered this for a moment and nodded to himself. Pulling out another piece of paper, he again shoved it in Inuyasha's face.

This continued for a matter of time, each time Inuyasha would either say 'people' or 'flowers'.

After the doctor, who Inuyasha personally thought was the crazy one, had stopped asking Inuyasha stupid questions, he realized that the session was over.

"Ok Inuyasha, you are free to go" the doctor said, Inuyasha jumped up from the chair and ran out of the room, yelling 'Hallelujah!' down the corridor.

He found Kagome and her mom sitting in the waiting room. After they spotted him, Kagome walked up to him and gave him a smile.

"So, how was it?" she asked, Inuyasha didn't reply, deciding to ignore her until she bowed down at his feet and cried, making him go through some stupid shit was NOT acceptable in the book of Inuyasha!

"Fine, be that way!" She yelled, making some people stare at them for a second.

Kagome's mom looked at Inuyasha, then at Kagome, then at Inuyasha again. She sighed dreamily.

'Ah, young love' she thought to herself, walking off to the car, Inuyasha and Kagome following her, glaring at eachother all the way.

* * *

**Feudal Era, 30 minutes later.  
**

"Hmm, I wonder how Inuyasha and Kagome are doing..." Miroku commented, more to himself than anything, but Sango heard and decided to make a conversation.

"I'm sure they are fine, alothough Inuyasha is probably going to be really mad about the whole thing" She said, Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Uh, guys, I think we should go somewhere else, becuase here they come and they don't look happy at eachother" Shippou suddenly said, pointing at Inuyasha and Kagome. He was right, they looked downright pissed at eachother.

"I don't think we should though, Kagome might need our support, and Inuyasha is already independent enough, he doesn't need any moral support." Sango said quietly, everyone nodded in agreement. Putting on fake cheery smiles when the pair walked in, so fake, that even Inuyasha could tell something was up, but he didn't say anything about it. Everyone sat through the uncomfortable silence. The occasional cough and movement sounds were heard and nothing else.

Miroku took this as a great chance to grope Sango.

A resounding smack was heard, and all of a sudden everyone burst out laughing. It was just the thing they needed to break through the silence that had plagued them for the long 10 minutes.

It all ended in a loud refreshing sigh that you hear in soda pop commercials after they take a drink.

"Ugh, thanks Miroku" Sango said sarcastically. Miroku grinned with pride at what he had done. Everyone laughed again.

"Oh man, I'm hungry. Can you cook something for us kagome?" Shippou asked, rubbing his stomach, which growled in reply. Kagome nodded, pulling out 3 ramen packs from her yellow backpack.

"thank God you guys cam back, Miroku tried to cook earlier, but burned it and almost set the hut on fire" sango said, Miroku blushed at his crappy cooking abilities.

"Heh, I'm no Emeril either..." Kagome said, everyone looked confused.

"nevermind..." She said. Everyone looked at her understandingly, knowing it was better not to ask.

Kagome emptied the packs into the pot after making Inuyasha get water. She lit a fire and started to cook the ramen.

After it was done, she gave some to everyone and then started to eat her own, again inuyasha was done in about 2 minutes, if even.

Inuyasha sighed and went outside to go sit in his favorite tree, leaving everyone behind...

"Whatever, he is such a spaz" Kagome said, everyone agreed and continued eating...

* * *

w0000000tttttt! 5th chappie up! Man, it's 5:45am right now, My sleeping schedule is so messed up, I'm going to bed right now, lol. I'm nocturnal people! Tell me how you like it! I'm out! To get some zzz's! 


	6. Hot Dogs & Proposals

**überKewl**

siren66: Thankies!

CandleFire: w00t! Zombies unite! Yes, Miroku can not cook...well... maybe he can? IDK

RizuTamaara: OOOO! Great idea! I think I will use MILKSHAKE!

JulieMRose989: Ok, Emeril is some really great famous cook guy. Lol. I agree that we should've been born knowing everything! PETITION TIME!

Kawaii meeh: Ah, don't worry, the greatest humor is for last, I have load of ideas! Ah, Im think the clerk would've said 'Ms. Higurashi' but I was on crack...

MILKSHAKE (or Milkshake) - Scene or time change!

WARNING: Crazy shiz involving marriage proposals and hot dogs ahead!

**Later that day... (FF to 6:00pm)**

Inuyasha ended up coming back to the hut, because he was 'hungry' but everyone knew the real reason.

He was bored and wanted to talk to somebody, other than himself of course.

When he came back, Kagome was cooking some type of meat that smelled really good.

"What are you cooking?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome ignored him and continued on with cooking.

"Fine! Ignore me then!" He shouted, everyone still ignored him, although Shippou was trying to stifle a laugh with his hand.

A few minutes later Kagome had finished cooking the strange food and gave one to everybody after putting it in a piece of bread. Inuyasha took his and smelled it. After assuming it was okay to eat, he bit off a piece and started to chew it, savoring the taste. After he swallowed he once again asked, "What is this?"

Kagome, who actually decided to answer said with a smile, "It's called a hot dog"

Inuyasha dropped his food and ran off to the bushes to puke.

Everyone laughed.

Inuyasha returned a few minutes later, still having a green tinge to his cheeks. "Man, I just ate a dog! A DOG, GOD DAMN KAGOME THAT IS DISGUSTING!" He said, finishing off his sentence in a yell, Kagome, who was still laughing, regained her composure long enough to explain.

"Actually Inuyasha, it's not a dog, it's made from a pig."

Inuyasha looked shocked, then he fainted from all the excitement, and the fact that he puked.

MILKSHAKE

Inuyasha awoke from his 'slumber' to find that everyone was staring down at his face, even Kouga, who had a cocky smile on his face.

Inuyasha jumped up, making everyone that was surrounding him back up about a good 5 steps.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome, which made Kouga mad.

"DON'T TALK TO HER THAT WAY, DOG TURD!"

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. This was not his idea of waking up. Kouga walked over to the food and picked up a hot dog, chomping it down.

"Hmm, that was good, what is this stuff?" he asked, Inuyasha grinned.

"Hot Wolf" he said plainly, with a smirk on his face, waiting for Kouga's reaction. But it kind of backfired.

"Hmm, really? Doesn't taste like wolf..."

Everyone stared at him for a good two minutes, surprised that he would eat one of his own kind, but, Kouga assured that he had never eaten a wolf, he had just overheard someone say that it tasted like chicken.

Everyone face-faulted.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS CHICKEN!" Shippou shouted, everyone turned to look at him.

"Because Shippou, chicken is really good and one of the most cliched things of all time" Miroku explained, Shippou nodded, getting what he was saying for the most part.

Sango just sat there, petting Kirara, not really understanding what anyone was saying, or doing. Everything to her just seemed to be one messed up dream that she was having, but, it wasn't, which just confused her even more, finally, everyone got over the chicken thing, and it was quiet again.

Then, as if all hell had just broke loose, Sesshoumaru could be seen walking towards them.

"Oh god, and as if my day could get any worse..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Everyone looked to him, then to Kouga, then to Sesshoumaru.

"Actually, it could." Sango said. Inuyasha glared at her as if she had jinxed him. Which, in the case now, she most likely did. Then there was an awkward silence. Sesshoumaru was now infront of them, glaring at Inuyasha. Rin and his Henchman, Jaken, were stationed behind him.

"I have come for your kick ass sword again, little brother" Sesshoumaru stated. Inuyasha was fuming.

"DON'T YOU PULL THAT LITTLE BROTHER CRAP ON ME OR I'LL..." His threat was cut short due to a screaming sound coming from Rin, Everyone looked at her, Kouga was on one knee infront of her, holding her hands and kissing them.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME!" He yelled to Rin.

Rin stood there, blushed, and with a serious tone in her voice came the answer...

"Yes, Kouga! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Everyone stared. Sesshoumaru fainted and was caught by Jaken, who looked happy to be holding his 'lover' (Of course the feeling weren't returned)

And as if that didn't shock them enough, what came next was sure to put everyone in a coma.

Rin slapped Kouga across the face 2 or 3 times and screeched very loudly,

"NO I WON'T MARRY YOU, YOU CREEP!"

And with that Rin stomped off towards the forest, leaving Kouga to sulk in his own despair.

Everyone recovered form the shock and stared at Sesshoumaru, who had woken up during the whole incident, he was examining his hair, which had turned a noticeably 2 shades lighter. He got up and left without a word, dragging Jaken with him, presumably to go find Rin.

What was left of the crowd, which consisted of Kouga and the Inu-gang, sat down in a circle, everyone stealing glances at each other every so often.

"Well, I have to admit, that was very random" Kagome said, everyone nodded in agreement, THAT indeed WAS very random, but it was over and done with and they decided to continue on with their lives.

Kouga bid his goodbyes to everyone, except Inuyasha, and left.

"Well, I suppose it's getting late now." Sango commented. Kagome looked at her, then at her watch.

"Sango, it's only six thirty" Kagome told her friend, who looked surprised.

"Oh, really? Ah, must be the daylight savings getting to me." She said, knowing very well, along with every one else, that the last daylight savings was about a month ago, or somewhere around there.

Everyone gave a sigh, and with nothing better to do, went to sleep...

MILKSHAKE!

wah-HA! Creepy, yes? Sorry bout the short chappie, but I'm going to a party, lol. Well, until next time!


	7. Hell

**überKewl**

kawaii meeh: Thanks!

RizuTamaara: Your welcome! I love that song!

Ø Ø - scene or time change

WARNING: Kikyo. Nuff said.

Oh, and for all those school haters out there, check out my new site,

**h t t p / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 2 b l a b l a 1 /**

(Remove spaces)

**Next morning... 6:00am**

The next morning was filled with chaos for no apparent reason, it just was. Everyone was moving around, not stopping for a second. Kagome was cooking breakfast with Sango, Miroku was terrorizing the village girls and Inuyasha was trying to kill Shippou.

All was normal at last, or was it? With all the random stuff happening lately, no one knew for sure...

Ø Ø

"INUYASHA! SIT!" was heard all throughout the forest, followed by a loud thumping noise.

Inuyasha had once again pissed off Kagome. This time it was 'are you done with the food yet, wench?'

Kagome was sick and tired of his stupid attitude, actually, everyone was, all he did was go around and diss people for something that they were good at! It made no sense to Kagome, maybe she should just go up to Inuyasha and diss him for having no skill in sword fighting.

See how he would like it!

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who was still in his hole, and went back to cooking the pancakes. Yes, they were having pancakes.

A few flips and minutes later, Kagome served breakfast to everybody, except Inuyasha, who just growled and walked off towards the forest, with the intention to go sit in a tree.

Everyone sighed. Yup, everything was back to normal...

Ø Ø

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree, still mad from before, suddenly he looked up with an odd emotion on his face. Kikyo.

He jumped down from the tree and quietly walked over to where Kikyo was standing.

"Hello, Inuyasha. I have come to take you to hell." She said, with a twisted smile on her face.

Suddenly Kagome ran from behind a tree, going to stand by Inuyasha.

"BITCH, PLEASE!" Kagome yelled, snapping her fingers in a Z motion. Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at her with confused expressions on their faces, Kikyo quickly got over the odd phrase and looked at Inuyasha again.

"Now, come with me... to HELL!" The moment she said the word hell, a wide hole opened up in the ground and suddenly 'Disco Inferno' by 50 Cent started blasting. Everyone covered their ears.

'This hot.

Disco Inferno, let's go.

You are now rockin wit a pro...'

"STOP!" Kikyo yelled, Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her, Kikyo NEVER rose her voice... well, not that much. She only got to the point where there were angry tones in her voice.

Anyway, the music stopped and a different song came on...

'Hell is for children' by Pat Benatar

'Because Hell

Hell Is For Children

And you know that their little lives can become such a mess

Hell

Hell Is For Children

And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh...'

"STOP WITH THE HELL SONGS ALREADY!" All three yelled in unison. The music stopped abruptly and they all sighed with relief. Kikyo then looked at Inuyasha and ran forward, grabbing his hand she dragged him towards the fiery hole. Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha suddenly pushed her in and ran towards Kagome.

"That was too close for comfort." Kagome said, Inuyasha nodded in agreement. They both turned and looked at the hole which was now closing up. Kikyo desperately tried to grab hold of the edge, but to no avail. She then disappeared underneath the ground.

"Wow. That's sad. I suppose we should get going now, eh chaps?" Kagome said, layering her voice with a British accent. Inuyasha looked at her, then looked away, deciding to leave it at that.

The duo then walked back to Kaede's hut, hoping she wouldn't be too mad about her sister.

Ø Ø

Eh-heh-heh. Cliffie. Sorry about the short chapter, I normally try and make them at least 3 pages on MS Word, this one was only about 2, give or take. Well, type to ya next time! (edit: OMG, NOT EVEN 1000 WORDS!)


	8. WalMart! XD

1**überKewl**

CandleFire: That's ok! The ruler of random-ness-ness-ness forgives you! XD  
(Songs about hell are my fav!)

Kawaii meeh: Damn! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOKE! Lol, j/k. Anyway, glad you liked the last chapter!

21 REVIEWS! XD

WARNINGS: The word 'Yen' is used a lot in a part

$#!Z - scene or time change (I'm just brilliant!)

"YE DID WHAT?" Kaede yelled loudly, Kagome and Inuyasha covered their ears.

"Not exactly 'we' she kinda opened the hell portal... thing... herself" Kagome said, trying to calm Kaede down, she didn't think she would care, because almost everyone hated Kikyo becuase of all the weird evil things she had done.

Anyway, her attempt to calm Kaede down did not work. Kaede stood up and stomped out of the hut, probably going to go get something to kill them. They both hoped that wasn't the case.

"Well, I hope she has a stroke" Inuyasha said, with a tone in his voice that meant 'end of discussion'.

Kagome glared at him, Kaede was overreacting a bit, since Kikyo was already dead, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't hope that she has a stroke! Or, maybe it did. She didn't know.

Inuyasha looked around the room unconsciously, suddenly having the urge to get out of the hut, so he decided to go. He got up, which made Kagome glance at him for his sudden movement. Inuyasha grabbed her hand without saying anything and led her out of the hut.

What they saw almost made them faint.

Flamingo's. Everywhere.

Kaede was standing outside of the hut holding about 10-20 flamingos in her arms, Inuyasha gaped, dropped Kagome's hand and fell over laughing.

Kagome started laughing as well, dropping to the ground, she started to roll around. Kaede looked at them with a confused look before blowing it off and heading towards the door of her hut, dropping all the flamingo's on Inuyasha as she passed his rolling body.

Suddenly Sango and Miroku, along with Shippou came walking over to them. They were still laughing, well, not Inuyasha as he had just got a bunch of flamingo's dumped on his head.

"Ok, ok, it's not funny anymore!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome, who stopped laughing as he said it.

"Alright, sorry, it wasn't really that funny" Kagome said. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou just stared, as they had no idea what was going on, or where the flamingo's came from.

Then, as everyone had just begun to think that all the randomness had stopped, something horrible and devious happened. IT STARTED TO RAIN YEN!

Kagome screamed with delight and started to run around, collecting the currency with everything she had, hands, feet, sandwich baggies. You name it, she probably was using it.

A few minutes later the yen storm stopped and Kagome made a disappointed sound. With nothing better to do she sat down on the ground and started counting all the yen she had got. Everyone stared at her with interest, obviously not knowing what Yen was, as they didn't have actual money way back then.

A few numbers and minutes later, Kagome had totaled up all her 'earnings' to be around ¥ 10,000 ($85, becuase $8.50 ¥1000)

'WOW! I'm going shopping first thing when I get home' Kagome thought, whilst stuffing all the yen in her bag. Everyone else still stared, wondering when she was going to explain. Then, as if by some super luck, she did.

"That is yen, we use it to buy stuff where I come from" Kagome explained, pointing to her bag, everyone nodded, getting what she was saying. All of a sudden a big crashing sound came from behind them, they all turned to see what it was. It was Kilala, who had just got attacked apparently, judging by the wound on its two paws.

Sango gasped and ran over to the fire cat-youkai, dropping to her knees, she examined Kilala's wounds. They weren't that bad. She looked over to where Kilala had come from, a dark figure was approaching.

Everyone looked at the strange figure, wondering who it could be this time. They all groaned. It was Naraku. Again.

"WHAT THE F&#$ NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled, Naraku didn't say anything, then he blurted out...

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

Everyone stared at him, Kagome walked up to him, with an emotion of sorts on her face.

"Ya know, if I didn't know better, I would say you were stalking us..." She said lowly, not sounding like the Kagome they knew at all, she almost sounded... evil, as in the 'I'm trying to get something out of you' evil.

Naraku twitched, indeed he was stalking them, but he didn't want them to know that, he really only wanted to know where the local Wal-Mart was.

He couldn't take not knowing where it was anymore, so he asked.

"OH MY GOD, WHERE THE HELL IS WAL-MART?"

Everyone stared at him. Again. Who the hell would want to know where Wal-Mart was? Especially someone like him, he probably only wanted to rob it.

'How DO you rob a wal-mart?' Shippou asked mentally, you see, to Shippou, robbing stores was his life. His dream.

He decided to go with Naraku.

"I am going with you, I will rob the wal-mart with you!" Shippou shouted, jumping up onto Naraku's shoulder. Naraku grinned and jumped up into the air, leaving with Shippou.

"Wow. I wonder if he'll come back..." Miroku said, Sango shrugged. Kagome shrugged aswell. Inuyasha just was being stupid and staring at the sky.

Everyone sighed and walked back into Kaede's hut, where Kaede was sitting there, looking at Polaroids of Kikyo. How she got them, no one knows. Everyone sat there in an uncomfortable silence for about 2 minutes before Kaede got up and went outside. Everyone let out a breath. They hadn't even realized they were holding it.

"Well, that was strange, not that it's anything new" Inuyasha commented. Everyone seemed to ignore him, just looking at the walls.

"I'm going home for awhile. There's something I've wanted to do, but then I came back." Kagome said, Inuyasha looked up at her.

"OOOO! Can we come?" Sango asked, Kagome said yes and they all got up, making preparations about the trip to her time.

They all walked to the well and held eachothers hands, until they were in a circle like thing, Kagome led them and they all jumped in, the blue-pink light surrounding them...

$#!Z

RAR! Ooo, what does Kagome want to do? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! (Next chappie will be up around Saturday or Sunday)


	9. Pizza scams & Drunks!

**überKewl**

siren66: I rob a Wal-Mart... don't tell though... XD

destinyheart15: Shoes... Drool I don't know, so don't ask... anyway, Ah, I messed up the whole Kirara thing, I thought it was spelled Kilala and pronounced Kirara, lol, other way around.

kawaii meeh: Naruto? Lol, j/k. You'll see what Kagome wants to do... it's evil!

CandleFire: You better belive its beyond randomness! I wish it would rain money too...

Using default again today :(

* * *

Everyone, minus Shippou, was sitting on the floor, waiting for Kagome decide what she was going to do. Then she had it. She got up and quickly grabbed the phonebook from a table by the phone and started to frantically flip through it. Finally she got all the numbers she wanted and wrote them down. 

Everyone watched her in interest as she walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing the first number.

"Um yeah, I would like to order 150 extra large pepperoni pizzas" Kagome said into the phone, everyone wondered what a pizza was. "My address is 376 Kurikima ave. Phone number? **03-3445-2811**" (real Japanese phone number)

Kagome paused, then spoke up again.

"My name is Seiko" she said with a grin on her face, everyone stared at her confused. "Ok, thank you very much" she said and hung up the phone, putting it back on the charger.

There was a silence, a confused silence. Kagome decided to explain.

"I just played the pizza trick, now we gotta get down there before the pizza comes!" Kagome said, Inuyasha stood up and walked out the door, everyone followed him. Kagome barged in front and took the lead.

They all walked for about 10 minutes before they came to a stop infront of a house. It was the house Kagome was talking about, Kagome quickly ran across the road, positioning herself behind a tree. Everyone followed suite.

About 15 minutes later the pizza came. The guy got out of the car and went to the back to get all the pizza, it took about 10 trips to get all that pizza up onto the porch. Once he did that he went up the steps and rand the doorbell. Kagome stifled a laugh when her long-time enemy, Seiko, opened the door.

"What? I didn't order this!" Seiko yelled, obviously pissed, the pizza man was starting to get pissed aswell. He just hauled 150 pizzas up to someones porch, who didn't even order the damn stuff.

Kagome was obviously trying not to lose it, she was biting her lip and crouching on the ground. Everyone else was just watching the pizza guy getting pissed off along with Seiko, who looked like a total crack-whore.

'Oh my God, is she pregnant?' Sango asked mentally, indeed she was, there was a bulge sticking out from underneath her shirt. She could tell everyone else was thinking the same thing, telling by the disgusted look on their faces.

Or that could be from the fact that Seiko had just payed for all the pizza and was eating it like she hadn't eaten in years. When someone eats like they haven't eaten in years, you do not want to be around.

Kagome suddenly burst out in laughter, everyone else did to, making Seiko look up from her pizza paradise and spot Kagome.

"HIGURASHI!" She yelled, Kagome stopped laughing, looking at her with an emotionless expression on her face.

"YOU SHOULD TRY THIS PIZZA, IT'S REALLY GOOD!" She added, making Kagome and the others face-fault, but they quickly recovered and ran off, waving to Seiko, who just looked confused but quickly turned her attention back to the pizza.

* * *

Kagome ran up the shrine stairs, laughing like a maniac, everyone else followed her, concerned for her mental health. Finally Kagome stopped laughing, and then started screaming. Everyone looked up to see Kagome flying down the stairs. Inuyasha's eyes got as huge as plates. 

He stepped over to the side and caught Kagome just in time, everyone sighed in relief.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid wench" Inuyasha said, trying to cover up his good deed, everyone sighed, they were used to this by now, after living with it for about a year.

"Yeah, whatever Inuyasha. Sit" Kagome said, grinning as Inuyasha hit the ground and rolled down the stairs. Everyone laughed for a moment and continued up the stairs. Inuyasha just laid there.

10 minutes later, everyone decided that they should go back to the Feudal era, as it would be getting dark soon. Not really, but it was a good excuse. So they all went into the well house and held hands like before. They all jumped in the well. Back to the past...

* * *

They were all surprised at what they saw, Wal-Mart merchandise everywhere. Shippou and Naraku were at the top of the huge pile too, drinking some fine wine. 

"Oh god guys, you should've seen it! There were cops everywhere!" Naraku said drunkenly, holding his glass up high in the air. Then taking another drink.

Everyone stared. They were shocked. Then they looked at Shippou, who was also drinking.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Miroku said quietly, trailing off. Sango just stared in disbelief. Suddenly a loud thump was heard. Kagome had fainted.

"Well, I must be going now. Thank you, little Shippou. You were a great... ahh... what's that word? Oh yeah. Partner." Naraku said, walking off into the forest, leaving everything behind. Except the wine.

Shippou laughed and drank the rest of his wine, then jumping off the huge pile. Which was around 275 feet in the air. (Yes, I just hit random #'s)

Everyone ignored the loud thump and gathered around Kagome, who was sprawled out on the ground, looking as if she was sleeping. But everyone knew what happened.

Inuyasha slowly bent down and shook her shoulders, which woke her up.

"ahh, what happened?" She asked. Everyone almost face-faulted, but held themselves.

"You passed out from all the merch. From Wal-Mart" Sango explained, Shippou laughed drunkenly when she said the store's name. Everyone ignored him for the moment.

"Oh, I remember" She said flatly, moving her hand up to her head where it had hit the ground, she was kind of mad that no one bothered to catch her.

They all were like that for a minute, just frozen in their positions. Miroku decided to 'break the ice' by groping Sango. It didn't work.

"Aww, c'mon Miroku, it might of worked last time, but this time... don't even try it" Shippou said, everyone looked over the drunken fox child and started laughing.

Shippou looked confused as to why everyone was laughing, but his brain processed the thought that he had just made some funny joke, so he decided to start laughing as well.

It all ended when something else caught their attention.

Inuyasha turned around and saw something running right towards them!

"Move back, I have no idea what this is!" Inuyasha shouted to his fellow teammates, who did as he said. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and was about to pull the Wind Scar when he realized that it was just a fish. The fish ran past them and it took him a minutes to realize...

A running fish?

Inuyasha ran right after it, everyone else followed him, having no clue what was going on, as usual.

Inuyasha caught up with the fish and hacked it to pieces, which made Kagome wince a little. She hated things that involved cutting.

Everything that they were thinking was interrupted by a huge THUMP from behind them, they all turned around at the same time, to be met by...

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Ok, so I lied, it's not Saturday, and here is a new chapter. SUE ME! Even though you wouldn't get anything and you would waste all your time in court, but that's ok! 


	10. Piranha's and Puking

1**überKewl**

kawaii meeh: w00t! NARUTO! Hehehe. I love the pizza trick!

RizuTamaara: HILLBILLY! Thanks for the cool border ideas!

CandleFire: Uhh... I'll just say you're right. Wal-Mart forever!

HILLBILLY - scene or time change

WARNINGS: The word f is used a lot in a sentence, it will be blurred out as to not have any immature person report my story. If you do not like the F word, or do not like blurred out swear words, do not read the sentence marked by f's

They were met by...

A huge fish!

Everyone gaped at the huge fish, which towered over them, creating a huge shadow. The fish, which Kagome identified as a giant man eating piranha, was starting to move towards them.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sango yelled, irritated at her all of her friends for just sitting there when a giant piranha was about to eat them all. Everyone turned to face her, then they looked at the fish, then at her, then the fish, they looked at Sango one last time and then ran off in the opposite direction of the fish. Sango followed them.

The chase lasted for about 5 minutes before the fish started making wheezing sounds. Everyone turned to look at it, the fish was lying on the ground, gills flapping crazily.

"Oh, well, that was easy" Miroku said, happy that they didn't have to fight a giant fish, or any fish for that matter. Sango sighed in relief, she knew Inuyasha could probably take it on, but she didn't think anyone would want to take that chance.

"Well... I guess we are having fish tonight..." Kagome said, mostly to herself. Shippou almost puked. He HATED fish, and the thought of that mixed with his alcohol filled body, led to some pretty nasty thoughts about him eating fish.

"Shippou, you ok? Ya look kinda... sick, or something" Sango said, obviously concerned. Shippou looked up and then lost his lunch all over the place. (For those who don't catch my drift, I mean puked)

It got all over Inuyasha somehow, who obviously got pissed off.

"f---! f---idy f--- f---! you f---! what the f---! how the f---! you f---ing f---er! f--- you f--- you! my f---ing clothes!"

Everyone stared at him like he had just streaked throughout all of Japan. Which seemed pretty equivalant to the situation right about then. Kagome expresson went from shocked to mad.

"SITSITSITSITSITSIT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT INFRONT OF SHIPPOU! SITSITSITISITISIT!" yelled Kagome, and then she observed her work, decided it wasn't enough and sat him about 100 more times. Inuyasha went down.

They all gathered around the huge hole in the ground, staring into what seemed to be a never ending abyss.

"Kagome, I think you killed him!" Miroku said, sounding a little panicked. He had never seen Inuyasha get sat that bad.

Kagome peered into the hole, looking with all her might for the half-demon in red. He was probably going to be ALL red if what Miroku said was right.

Inuyasha stood up, looked up and saw a stamp sized speck of light, he wondered if he could jump that high. He looked at the speck of light...

"GOD DAMN KAGOME! I'M TRAPPED DOWN HERE!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could, which was pretty loud. Kagome yelled back. "SORRY!"

Inuyasha jumped up with all his strength. He got about halfway up.

"USE THE FORCE!" Shippou yelled down into the hole.

Inuyasha used the force all right. He used so much force that he passed out for a minute.

Everyone up above looked at each other concerned, then they looked at the Wal-Mart merchandise. At that moment the same thing clicked into their minds.

HILLBILLY

The huge rope/pole/thing was done, they all admired their work, then lowered it into the ground. Inuyasha grabbed onto it and they hoisted him up, it took all of them, including Kirara, to pull him up, once they got him up, Miroku decided it was sarcastic comment time.

"Wow Inuyasha, lay off the food for awhile."

"FINE! I WILL!" Inuyasha yelled back

Everyone stared at him, concerned for his mental health, again.

"I AM GOING ANOREXIC! AND BULIMIC! AND BIPOLAR!" Inuyasha declared, Kagome's mouth was practically hanging open.

"Oh NO you didn't!" Kagome yelled. Everyone turned and stared at her, then they turned back to Inuyasha, who was trying to sneak away to go puke in the bushes. They all grabbed him and tied him up to a swivel chair. One of the many objects Shippou stole with Naraku.

"INUYASHA! ANOREXIA, BULIMIA, AND BIPOLARNESS ARE VERY, VERY BAD!" Shippou scolded. Inuyasha looked at him as if he was off his rocker, which he most likely was.

Shippou grabbed a 45 inch plasma TV from the huge pile and popped a movie about anorexia in. They forced Inuyasha to watch it, along with a movie called 'The mouse and the motorcycle' which ended up being rigged and in the middle of the movie, someone recorded over it with a mouse getting trapped in a mouse trap. (I don't know, I just thought that was hilarious.)

After he was done watching all the movies, which took up a good 4 hours of his life, they released him.

HILLBILLY (lets say its... 8:00pm, lol)

Everyone was getting ready for bed. Finally they were all ready and they said their goodnights, then, they were off to dreamland...

HILLBILLY (Yeah, I know that was cheap, anyway, 6:00am next time!)

Anyway... nice chapter, huh? HUH? YOU BETTA BE GRATEFUL! HOW CAN YA DO THIS TO ME? YO MOMMA! Ehh... no more grapes for me after 9:00pm... anyway... yeah. Next chappie will be up around... eh... next monday.


	11. Bad Childhoods & Bears

**überKewl**

siren66: Your brain is special? CAN I HAVE IT? Anyhow, thanks. XD

kawaii meeh: Oh. Lets just say he was drunk off his a– I mean uh... butt... and thought he hated fish, lol, I really don't watch the show anymore.

Sorry 'bout the chapters being so short and cheap, I actually might re-write this one day... heh.

AND HERE WE GO FOR A RECORD BREAKING 10 PAGE CHAPPIE! (lol, if I'm even able to do it...)

XD - scene or time change.

**Next morning, 6:00am**

The sun was just rising over the horizon when everyone started to wake up. Today they were going to get the rest of the jewel shards, regardless of consequences. They all started to stretch their aching muscles. Kagome gave out a huge yawn and went over to her backpack and grabbed 2 towels and a couple bars of soap.

"Wanna go find a hot spring?" She asked her friend Sango, who nodded her head yes excitedly, they both were gone within an instant.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Miroku and held onto both his arms. Miroku started crying fake tears, which almost made Inuyasha let him go, being the dumb person he was, but he realized that he knew better. Miroku kept whining, which made Shippou cover his ears. Inuyasha was pissed that he couldn't cover his own ears.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He let one hand off of Miroku and searched inside his haori, everyone present in the hut watched him search for whatever he was searching for. Finally he pulled out a roll of duct tape and ripped a piece off. He put the roll back into his haori and slapped the piece of duct tape on Miroku's mouth. The noise was muffled, Miroku struggled even more, which made Inuyasha make a swift kick into his special place. Miroku fainted.

Shippou started laughing, which made Inuyasha chuckle, then go into a laugh. They started laughing uncontrollably.

The girls came back and stared at them for the longest time. Finally they stopped laughing and let out a refreshing sigh.

"You had to be there" Shippou explained, the girls gave an understanding laugh and sat down where they were. Miroku finally woke up, his first words being, "My thing hurts"

Everyone laughed again.

Miroku just sulked.

Finally everyone calmed down and got serious again.

"Hey, how come we keep blowing off hunting for the shards?" Kagome asked, everyone shrugged. Sango suggested that they go now, everyone seemed to like that idea, so off they were!

XD

It had been 2 hours already, and still no jewel shards. Everyone was beginning to think that Naraku had all the shards, and was only missing the 5 that they had. So their mission changed.

Find jewel shards to find Naraku.

It was fairly easy to find Naraku, as that idiot probably forgot about the whole thing. He had left his scent all the way to the castle, which they ended up at.

They spotted Naraku on the front steps, smoking a cigarette. With a laptop, and some vodka.

"OY! NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku looked up and instantly went from 'business guy' to 'I'm gonna kick your ass guy' He stood up and walked towards Inuyasha, quickly turning around and running back into his castle.

He came back out a minute later with his bamboo suit on.

Everyone face-faulted.

Finally they got serious and Inuyasha pulled out his sword. He went commando right away, using his ultimate attack.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" (That is the strongest attack, right?)

Naraku went flying backwards, the idiot had forgot to put up a barrier. The shikon jewel went flying from his neck, into the space between him and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wasted no time. He threw down his sword and rushed for the jewel, sadly, Naraku rushed for it at the same time.

They were both about to grab it as they collided with each other, they both fell backwards, rubbing their foreheads.

Finally Inuyasha grabbed it and ran back towards his sword, he grabbed it and pointed it at Naraku, who was right infront of it, if he had gone any farther, he probably would've been stabbed.

Naraku put his head down in defeat. "All I ever wanted was a friend!" he shouted in misery, everyone looked at him as if the cigarette he was smoking was actually a joint. Little did they know though, it was.

"All my life! Everyone hated me!" Naraku started, everyone automatically tuned him out, not caring what he had to say. Naraku rambled on for the next 5 minutes and then broke down crying.

Everyone stared at him.

Suddenly Naraku turned around and gasped, everyone looked aswell, standing there was a big, humongous, brown bear.

"Hello Naraku" The bear said, grinning evilly...

XD

OOOOOO! What's gonna happen! Ok, so, it's not 10 pages, it's only 2 ½, but, it's Monday, and I promised a new chapter. Next chapter will be up in 1 or 2 weeks.


	12. The Wish?

**überKewl**

CandleFire: You'll see!

Destinyheart15: One last trick? Hmm, I'll have to check that out.

Siren66: YAAYYY! I'M SPECIAL NOW!

RizuTamaara: Fo Shizzle! Nice, I'm surprised I haven't thought of that yet..?

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING MY CRACK HEADED STORY!

(I will rewrite this one day!)

Fo' Shizzle - scene or time change

"Uh.. Hello mister bear, can I help you?" Naraku asked the huge bear, his voice sounding oddly squeaky. The bear laughed, which sounded more like a roar, considering he was a bear and normally bears don't talk.

"Yes, actually, you can..." The bear started, but was cut off by Inuyasha, who looked mad as he had no clue as to what was going on right then.

"NARAKU, WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

Naraku turned and faced Inuyasha.

"I want you all to meet my... partner... Mister Bear." Naraku told them, as if speaking to a 2 year old. The bear let out an amused laugh, "Not anymore Naraku! YOU NEVER DID YOUR PART OF THE DEAL!"

Everyone looked at Mister Bear, then at Naraku, and then back at Mister Bear. They were all thinking the same thing at the same time, which was, 'WHAT is going on here?'

The bear raised a huge paw and smacked Naraku right smack dab in the nose, Naraku let out a girly scream and grabbed his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Blood dribbled down his hand and onto the ground, Sango and Kagome made 'eww' sounds.

The bear, who looked proud, gave one last look to Naraku before stomping off towards whatever direction he came from.

"Well, that was... Strange" Miroku commented, they all looked at Naraku, who was holding his nose with a part of his baboon pelt, which no one had ever figured out.

"Well, since you are probably going to bleed to death, we have a few questions for you..." Kagome said, grinning.

Naraku looked up, his nose partially covered in blood. It was still bleeding.

"Yes?" He asked, urging her on.

"SoOoOo... What's with the unoriginal name? Every bad guy in an anime has a name that means hell, or evil, or dumbass, so, what's with it?"

"Uh... well... um... UMM..." Naraku started, obviously uncapable of coming up with a real answer.

"Never mind. Question 2. So... Uh... do you have a dog?" Kagome asked, trying to come up with so many dumb questions that he would become pissed off.

"Actually, yes. It's name is Rover." Naraku answered, and then started crying.

Everyone stared at him. He went on for about 5 minutes about how he would probably never see little Rover again. Or something to that extent. They let him get it all out. Naraku dried his eyes and then started crying again. His nosebleed had stopped.

This went on for about an hour, in which everyone had just stood there, watching Naraku sulk on the ground.

Finally everyone left Naraku, and went to go somewhere more private so they could put the jewel together.

-- Fo' Shizzle --

They finally reached a forest.

Kagome took the almost finished jewel and the few shards they had collected and put them together. There was a bright light that lasted about a couple seconds before it died down.

There it was, the completed Shikon no Tama.

"But... if you use it, won't the well be sealed up forever?" Miroku inquired. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at eachother, then at Miroku, then back at eachother. "Um..." Inuyasha started..

They were all interrupted by loud music.

(Sorry, but I had to put hurricane humor in here. Sorry if it offends you, I really am)

"HERE I AM! ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!" The music blasted throughout the what used to be a quiet forest.

They turned around and saw Shippou fiddling with a radio that Kagome had in her backpack, Kagome sighed and walked over to Shippou. She looked at him and then turned off the radio.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah. Well, I guess we don't have to use it, well, I mean, we can use it. But we have to wish for something that everyone wants, and Kagome has to make the decision." Sango stated, everyone agreed.

"I know, how about we wish for the well to be open forever?" Kagome asked. Everyone seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Let's try it." Inuyasha said, everyone was surprised he was actually going along with this.

"Ok." Kagome said, then she took a deep breath. She clasped her hands around the jewel.

"I wish... The well would stay open forever." She said. The jewel glowed and a white light shot from it, like before. The light died down no sooner than it had started up.

They looked and all gasped. The spirit of Midoriko hovered infront of them.

"I'm sorry, I cannot grant your wish" She said flatly, yet her voice held a hint of sadness in it.

"WHAT? WHY?" Inuyasha yelled, which earned him a sit. Midoriko explained that the well was open only because of the Shikon no Tama. If it was rendered useless, the well would be too.

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome. You decide what you want to do, and when you are ready to make your wish, I will grant it" Midoriko said, then disappeared.

Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran home. She had decided what she wanted to do.

-- Fo' Shizzle --

Ok, holy crap, it's been a month! Sorry, but school is so annoyin! There will probably be one or two more chapters, then it will end. Not much humor in this one, and it got a little deep in the ending, but oh well.

After this is finished, I'll probably re-write it and then maybe make a sequel. Well, I'm out!


	13. Staying

**überKewl**

CandleFire: Oh NO you don't! The wink wink nudge nudge won't work on me! You'll have to see what happens!

Siren66: Doesn't everyone love rover? Naraku's eyes are uber cool. I agree with you there!

Destinyheart15: One Last Trick was hilarious... I left you a review! D

I AM ON A WRITING SPREE! WOO!

9696 - scene or time change

**Higurashi Shrine, 7:30am**

Kagome made her way to the back door. She really hoped her mother was home. Her wish came true becuase as soon as she walked through the back door, her brother Souta ran over to her and gave a her a huge hug.

"Hello to you too Souta!" Kagome said cheerfully, she then felt sad as to what she was about to do to him.

"Mother is in the living room, incase you wanted to know!" Souta said, and then ran off, probably to go play some video games. Kagome sighed and slowly walked into the living room, where she saw her mother sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Oh, hello Kagome! How long are you staying this time?" Her mother asked, cheerful as usual.

"Uh, well, I actually wanted to discuss that, you see, we beat Naraku and the jewel is now complete... I have no clue wether to stay there or come home..." Kagome trailed off, her mother looked suprised. Kagome blushed.

'I thought I had this all figured out...' she thought solemnly. Her mother spoke up finally.

"Kagome, if you want to stay in the Feudal era with your friends, and never return, that would be fine by me. I have to say I would miss you a lot, but if that's what would truly make you happy, then go for it!"

Kagome almost fainted. Her mother, letting her leave forever? Just like that?

"Wow. Oh... wow. THANK YOU SO MUCH MOM!" Kagome shrieked. She ran over and hugged her mom tightly.

"We should have a going away party!" Kagome's mother said happily. Kagome agreed and they discussed it. Kagome went up to her room to pack.

9696 (9:30am)

Kagome had finally finished packing all her stuff. She couldn't belive she was actually leaving, forever.

She lied down on her bed and started hyperventilating, then she held her breath for 2 minutes. Just for the heck of it.

Then, she fell asleep.

9696 - (next day, 8:00am)

The next morning Kagome was woken up by her brother, who was jumping on her stomach.

"CUT IT OUT SOUTA!" she yelled, pushing her brother onto the floor. He bumped his head and got up, and then looked at his sister. He then stuck his tongue out at her and left the room.

"WHATEVER SOUTA, YOU ARE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN" Kagome yelled. She got out of her bed and changed her clothes. She then went downstairs and looked at the clock. 8:00am! She couldn't belive she had slept for almost 24 hours, she then realized she was really hungry, so she ate a couple bowls of cereal. Her mom then walked in.

"Hi mom" kagome said flatly. Kagome's mother smiled in reply and walked over to the sink. She then started to do the dishes.

They sat in silence. Then, all of a sudden, a lime green clown burst through the door.

"HAPPY BIRT... Wait, wrong house, sorry." The clown said and then walked out, looking embarrassed.

"Um, ok then..." Kagome said slowly, her mother even looked shocked. Kagome just mentally shrugged and finished eating her cereal.

"So, when's the party...?" Kagome asked her mom, who looked up.

"Oh, um, well first we gotta plan it and then we gotta tell the rest of our family... So I'm guessing maybe... Monday." Her mom said the word Monday as if it were the most important word ever. Kagome nodded, making a mental note that Monday was 3 days away.

"Well, I'm going to go back now. See you on Monday! Love ya mom!" Kagome yelled, then ran upstairs, grabbed her stuff and left for the feudal era.

She was in the act of climbing out of the well when a half-demon clad in red jumped into the well, taking her down with him. Kagome fell towards the bottom of the well and expected to hit the ground when all that happened was that she went through the portal. She mentally thanked the lord and sat Inuyasha when she saw him. Bad idea. Being the small well it was, Kagome again, went down with Inuyasha.

"Dang Inuyasha, lose some weight!" Kagome yelled, making inuyasha angry.

"WELL I'M NOT THE IDIOT SITTING ME AND STUFF" He yelled, Kagome sighed and they both climbed up the well and then jumped back in, the portal taking them to the Feudal era.

They actually made it to the village without any more incidents.

Once they were all comfortable sitting down around the fireplace in Kaede's hut, Kagome decided to explain what she was going to do.

"So, I'm going to go home in three days and have a party, then I'm going to come here and... stay forever... I guess." She explained rather quickly, everyone looked at her for a moment, as if processing this information. Then Sango stood up and screamed 'YAHOOO!' before sitting back down. Everyone did the same.

"So, you're really staying?" Shippou asked, Kagome nodded her head yes at him. Shippou squealed and latched on to her leg.

"Stupid runt" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, and then almost smiled when he realized that he had just gotten away with insulting Shippou.

The rest of the morning went on, pretty uneventful. Until inuyasha announce something that would change their lives forever...

9696

OMGOMGOMG EVIL CLIFFIE! HAHAHAHAHAA! Man, I can't belive I had two weeks to write this! Yes, I was out of school for two weeks. -dodges flying objects- Sorry, but I didn't really feel in the mood to write. Almost done though! YAAAAAAAY! I mean uh... BOOOO!

Until next time!


	14. Finding Miroku

**überKewl**

siren66: You miss rover? Um... (An hour later) Hey! cLiCkY would be a good scene changer! YESSS!

Destinyheart15: Don't you be thinking dirty thoughts now... Haha, only kidding. But yes, clowns are scary. Let me grant you the privilege to kill them all.

CandleFire: Oh no it wont! The winkwinknudgenudge NEVER works on me unless... you have black eyes!111!one (FEAR MY UBER L337 SKILLS)(AND MY RANDOMNESS!)

cLiCkY - scene or time change

"WHAT DID YOU SAY INUYASHA?" Kagome demanded. Everyone else had passed out already from Inuyasha's horrible announcement so no one else could ask him WHAT he had just said.

"I SAID... Avoid fruits and nuts. You are what you eat." Inuyasha said, Kagome looked even angrier.

"NO INUYASHA, THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU SAID!" She shouted, Inuyasha sighed and then, told the truth.

"Ok, I actually said... I have AIDS"

Everyone that had passed out got back up and passed out again, just for effect. By this time, Kagome had passed out as well.

Inuyasha waited for everyone to get back up and get a hold of themselves. After everyone had done this, Inuyasha smiled. Miroku looked at him, shocked. Well, there really wasn't any other feeling anyone was experiencing right now except for shock. If this hadn't shocked them all enough, what came next was sure to turn their hair white.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome looked surprised and went over to her big yellow bag, pulled out a calender and looked at it.

"My God! What do ya know! It is April fo...?" Kagome stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at the calender again, this time confused.

Everyone except Inuyasha looked confused as well.

"I'm assuming it's not?" Shippou said slowly, Kagome looked at him and nodded her head no.

"Ok Inuyasha, what was that about?" Sango asked Inuyasha, who looked like he was he was about to explode in fits of laughter.

"Yes Inuyasha, care to tell us why you just said you have AIDS?" Miroku inquired. This time, Inuyasha couldn't hold it in and he burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him for a moment and then waited patently for him to stop laughing.

**An hour later...** (10:30am)

After about an hour, Inuyasha finally stopped laughing, much to everyone's relief.

"OK, ok, it was just a joke, I really don't have AIDS" Inuyasha said, panting. Everyone nodded understandingly and sat down, well, they were already sitting, seeing as they had passed out not to long ago.

An uncomfortable silence rose upon them. No one knew what to say.

"Well... um..." Kagome started. They all stared at her, waiting patiently for her to finish her sentence. It was never finished, because at that very moment, Miroku got up and walked out of the hut.

"I wonder where he is going..." Sango said almost to nobody, everyone else stood up.

"Let's follow him!" Shippou said excitedly, he then ran out of the hut, everyone following suite.

They finally caught up to Miroku in a forest. He was still walking, and he looked a little tense. They all hid behind separate trees, looking at Miroku.

"You guys go ahead, me and Shippou are going to stay back." Inuyasha said, Shippou looked up at him in confusion and anger. He opened his mouth to protest but Inuyasha swiftly darted over to where Shippou was standing and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"He'll be able to sense us, idiot! He's a monk! Not a very good one, but a monk none the less!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, and then looked at Kagome.

"You should stay behind too, I have no clue if he can sense your miko powers or not."

Everyone then looked at Sango. "Let me guess? I have to go?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. Everyone nodded. She sighed in annoyance.

"You guys are taking this WAY too seriously..." She mumbled under her breath, she then stalked away, making sure to keep an eye on Miroku, who was now VERY far away from where they were standing.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched her follow Miroku until she was out of sight, and Shippou sat down on the ground with his arms crossed, looking pouty.

cLiCkY

Meanwhile...

Sango followed Miroku for another 10 minutes, then suddenly Miroku turned around and sighed.

"I know you are following me, Sango" He said, annoyance in his voice. Sango froze, unable to speak or move.

"If you must know, I was going for a walk, becuase you all were being stupid and annoying, especially Inuyasha." He explained, Sango managed to say 'oh'. She then ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

cLiCkY

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked up, there was Sango, running as fast as she could towards them, when she finally reached the tree that Kagome was by, she skidded to a stop.

"He's... just... going... for...a.. walk" Sango said, gasping and wheezing in between each word.

Everyone face-faulted. They quickly recovered.

"Well then, I suppose we should get going...?" Kagome inquired, everyone agreed and they headed back to the village...

cLiCkY

WOOO! Wow, that took forever, but I had HORRIBLE writers block. I was down to typing a sentence a day! But then they followed Miroku and it started flowing, hm... right. Ok then, next chapter will be up in a week, I PROMISE!


	15. Halloween Edition PT 1

**überKewl**

HALLOWEEN EDITION!

Siren66: Lay off the sugar... please.

CandleFire: O.o... Black... eyes...!

AaBbCc - Scene or time change

After Miroku had come back to the village, everyone was bored. Nothing to do, no one to see (except maybe Naraku, but no one had any clue where he was), and no one to kill. Kagome was flipping boredly through a book that she obviously had no interest in, Sango was sitting under a tree outside, in the cool autumn air, Miroku flirting with the village girls, Inuyasha was god knows where and Shippou was playing outside somewhere.

Kagome closed the book and set it in her backpack, she then caught glimpse of a calender and gasped softly, she pulled it out of her bag and opened it, flipping to the month of October.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S HALLOWEEN!" She yelled, which alarmed Sango, becuase she obviously had no clue as to what this 'Halloween' was.

Sango burst through the door in a second, and asked, "What is wrong Kagome?"

"IT'S HALLOWEEN SANGO! I HAVE TO GO HOME AND CELEBRATE!" Kagome yelled. Sango looked at her strangely for a moment and Kagome suddenly understood.

"It's a holiday we celebrate in my time, everyone dresses up as something crazy and scary and the kids go around and get candy from people!" Kagome explained quickly, sounding excited. Sango nodded in understanding and then grinned.

"That sounds fun" was her only comment.

Kagome jumped up and yelled "IT IS, THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO GO HOME! Oh, one more thing, do you guys want to go with me?"

Sango said she would go but she didn't know about the others. They then waited patiently until everyone got back, which, most conveniently, was around 5 minutes later. Kagome asked them if they wanted to go and everyone said yes, even Inuyasha, which surprised Kagome quite a bit.

"Well then, it's settled! Let's go right now!" Kagome said, kind of rushed. Everyone, even herself could sense that she was excited. Kagome ran to the well with everyone tailing behind her. She then jumped in followed by everyone else and even though they didn't notice it right then, they were going to have the times of their lives.

AaBbCc

HAHAHA! SHORT AS HECK CHAPTER! Yeah, anyway, sorry about that, I'm just so lazy right now, I don't want to write shiz. BUT, even though you all may have given up hope by now, I WILL finish it sooner or later! (Hopefully the first) So thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
